Is it reality or just my imagination?
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: birthday gift for my cute lovely bestie sheetal (Abhivi fan girl) come peep in my cute bestie


One 15 year old girl was sleeping on her bed. She was not ready to wake even after the alarm clock rang for 10 times and it was 2 of the afternoon.

" uhh...sone do na" she murmured to alarm in her sleep while she was about to turn off the alarm when her phone rang. she irritatedly recieved the call

" hello, kon bol raha hai?" she spoke half slept

"oye, neend tujhe itni pyaari ho gayi ke meri birthday hi bhool gayi" Another 15 year old girl spoke from otherside in fake anger

" oh my god. sorry sorry sheetal. pata hi nahi chala itni der tak aankh kese na khuli" she said in guilty tone

" ab zyaada draame na karo drama queen aur jaldi se tayyaar ho jao. aj itna khaas din hai Saira, aj mein 15 ki ho gayi hun to dono shopping karne chalte hain" sheetal ordered the innocent girl named Saira (myself)

"wow shopping but kya tumhaari mom hame akele shopping par jaane dengi?" Saira asked in sad tone

"han, mene mom se promise liya hai ke jab mein 15 ki ho jaun gi to mujhe poori poori ijaazat hai Saira ke saath akele shopping par jaane ke liye" Sheetal blabbered and Saira was getting surprised and happy by Sheetal's words

"wow yaar. tum to bari tez nikli. socha janam din a raha hai. gin gin ke farmaishein poori karwaati hoon" Saira teased Sheetal

" Acha, ab zyaada bak bak na karo aur tayyaar ho. mera bhai aur mein a rahe hain tumhe pick karne ke liye aur us ke baad bhai hame drop kar ke wapas chala jaaye ga" Sheetal said in cute angry tone

" ok bye" Saira said and ended the call and moved towards her cupboard to choose some decent nice clothes

After 1 hour, both Saira and Sheetal were roaming in the big shopping mall. they both reached second floor. Before they could shop anything, Sheetal demanded for food and they both went to food court. they both decided to eat Macdonalds and they both enjoyed their lunch very much. After being done with lunch, they moved towards lift. they moved inside the lift and after it came on 3rd floor but as soon as they reached 3rd floor, they sensed something bad and yea there was something bad happened at 3rd floor. A crime was happened on 3rd floor. someone killed a 30 year old girl. Sheetal and Saira both got scared seeing the situation but the very next moment, they were super excited and happy as they saw whole CID team investigating there. Sheetal was almost about to go unconcious because of the happiness of seeing whole CID team infront in real. Saira also thought for a moment that this is a dream

" oye sheetal, mujhe chutki kaat" Saira shouted in happiness but sheetal was not there to listen. Saira turned towards where Sheetal was standing. she found the place empty, then she saw Sheetal who was trying to reach CID team

" are sheetal mujhe chor kar kahan CID team se milne ja rahi hai. mera intezaar hi kar leti tez larki" Saira shouted so that her voice could reach Sheetal through the crowd

" khudi a jaa. mere paas itna time nahi" Sheetal shouted back to Saira

Saira also ran to reach CID team through the crowd and fortunately they both were really near to CID team and they standing just a few inches far

" Abhijeet sirrrrr" Saira shouted loudly

" oh my god, Purvi mam, Abhijeet sirrrr" Sheetal shouted

CID team finally noticed those two mad fan girls named Saira and Sheetal

" are ye do larkiyaan chilla kyun rahi hain? kuch to garbar hai Daya. jao tum Abhijeet aur Purvi ke saath un ke paas" Acp sir ordered Daya

Daya, Purvi and Abhijeet came to Saira and Sheetal. they were really near. Sheetal shouted "omg" loudly in Saira's ears and fell unconcious because of the happiness

" are are, ye tumhaari dost ko kya ho gaya" Purvi asked Saira in concerned tone

" kuch nahi Purvi mam. Actually ye khushi se paagal ho gayi hai. thora sa paani waani chirkein ge to hosh a jaaye ga" Saira said all that in happy tone

" khushi kis baat ki aur kya baat hai. tum aur tumhaari dost bohat khush nazar a rahe ho. lottery lag gayi kya?" Abhijeet asked in curious tone

" samjho lottery hi lag gayi hai" Saira jumped in happiness

" aisa kya ho gaya?" Daya asked

" are ap log ko milna lottery se kam thori na hai balke us se bhi badh kar hai. ham dono cid ke sab se bade fan hain. oh my god. oh my god" Saira shouted in happiness

Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi looked at each other in surprise

" oye, badi kamini hai re tu Saira. kab se behosh pari hun par aik katra paani na chirka phir tang a kar mein khudi hosh mein a gayi hun" Sheetal gave a cute angry look to Saira

" oh sorry yaar. itni khush thi ke tujhe to bhool hi gayi. sorry han" Saira apologized to Sheetal

Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi were smiling looking at shades of Saira and Sheetal's friendship

" boss, tumhe nahi lagta. ye jo dono larkiyaan..." Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet cut him

" are Daya, tu bhi na nikamme ka nikamma hi rahe ga. naam to pooch lo un dono se" Abhijeet taunted at Daya

" oh sorry...han to ap jo dono sweet si girls ho, naam to batana apna" Daya asked both Saira and Sheetal with love

" Daya sir, mera naam Saira hai aur mein ap ki aur Abhijeet sir ki dosti ki bohat bari fan hun. mein ap dono ki dosti ko bohat admire karti hun aur Abhijeet sir to mere hero hain and Purvi mam kese peeche reh sakti hain, i also love her a lot"

" hame bohat khushi hui Saira beta ke ap hamaari itni bari fan ho" Daya smiled and said

" aur mera naam Sheetal hai. pyaar se log mujhe bohat saare naamon se bulaate hain jaise Sheetu aur bhi bohat saare naam hain mere. aur mein Abhijeet sir ap ki aur Purvi mam ap ki diwaaani hun. woh kehte hai na mad pagal diwaani woh hun mein" Sheetal blabbered everything that came in her mind in happiness

" mujhe tum se mil kar bohat zyaada khushi hui Sheetal. bilkul aik pyaari doll jaisi ho tum" Purvi spoke

" mujhe to yakeen nahi a raha ke ye haqeeqat hai. oh my god Abhijeet sir. Is it reality or just my imagination

 _*Splash*_

 _" aah mama, paani kyun phaink diya, uth to rahi thi school ke liye" Saira shouted and the other second she realized something and it was another dream but yeah a very lovely and beautiful dream this time_

 _" shit, it was a dream. CID team is not here. Sheetal is not here" Saira scratched her head in sadness and irritation and got up and started getting ready for school._

 _*peeep peeep*_

 _Another message popped on Saira's phone. it was Sheetal's message on instagram. shitt, she just realized it's sheetal's birthday_. she send a message as

 _" hi sheetal. happy birthday dear . uhh, i had a really beautiful dream but I am sad because it was just a dream"_

 _Saira clicked the send button and the message went to another corner of the world_

 *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 **Aur sheetal ji, kaisa laga apna birthday gift and you others too, if you liked it, do tell me how was it?**

 **happy birthday again sheetal my bestie, my sis have a blessed day ahead. may god bless you**


End file.
